Starting Over
by wuzimiko
Summary: Shuurei died in the arms of Ryuki. The young King grieves for the loss, but accidentally fell into the future, where he is just a normal university student, and Shuurei a normal high school girl. And what does Hyou Riou have anything to do with all these?
1. Chapter 1 : Death

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Death

* * *

The only thing Shuurei regretted was not able to say goodbye.

"Shuurei......hang in there!" a distant voice screamed. She felt warm droplets splashed onto her face, her wound.

She knew that an arrow stuck out of her chest. She also knew that no one will be able to survive that injury. She knew that she had to fight for the seconds left, to tell Ryuki something she wanted to say for a long time. Struggling, she parted her lips to mouth the words, but instead blood came forth.

_  
Ryuuki, I......_

"SHUUREI!!!PLEASE!!!DON'T DIE!!!!!!" the voice now hysterical, choked by sobs and falling tears.

Shuurei tried to open her heavy eyelids, but with no avail. Warmth left her, as well as her senses. Pain was slipping away, her wound did not hurt anymore. She knew that Ryuuki was trying to call her back, but to her horror, she found that she could not hear him anymore.

_  
No! I still have something to tell him! Please, god, just give me a few seconds more!_

Gathering the last breath she had, a strained voice finally made its way out, "Ryuu..."

That was when she saw the person standing a metres away, a bow in hand. Shuurei's eyes widened in horror as the person put another arrow in place, and pulled the bow to its fullest. With the last outburst of strength, she pushed Ryuuki away as the arrow pierced through the air, and finally ate into Shuurei's flesh.

"SHUUREI!!!GOD,NO!!!!!!" Ryuuki pulled Shuurei's body as close as possible, refusing to acknowledge that the woman he loved was finally dead, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

A trickle of tear finally made its way down the cold cheek, as the last of thoughts left her.

_  
Ryuuki, I......I......_

_  


* * *

_

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Choice

* * *

Chapter 2: Choice

* * *

A week later.

"Shuurei..." Ryuuki called, his voice strained. Slowly, he bent down and laid a branch of sakura in front of the grave. He lifted a hand to clean the words on the stone -

_Kou Shuurei _

Ryuuki held up a exquisite necklace up in front of the grave, and whispered to the stone in front of him, "Hey Shuurei, do you remember what day it is? It's your birthday, remember?"

The man gently swayed the sakura shaped necklace, "I began making this last month. Sakura is your favorite, isn't it? Why don't you get up and take a look?"

_  
Please, Shuurei. Please return and tell me you like my present._

A gust of wind blew past, stirring some fallen leaves in its way. The necklace swayed with the wind, but remained in Ryuki's hand. Ryuki finally broke down and knelt on both knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

_  
Being a king without you is torture. Shuurei, should I just go with you?  
_

"You......do you really think so?" behind him, a familiar voice ringed.

Ryuuki turned around and saw Hyou Riou emerging from behind a sakura tree, staring right into his eyes.

"If you really want to go to her......" the younger boy sighed, "there is a way."

Ryuuki stood up immediately, dropping the necklace onto the ground.

Thunder could be heard faraway, and soon, raindrops started to fall, faster and faster, until both of them were soaked. The cold liquid soaked into the soil, making it soft and muddy, half burying the necklace into its embrace.

"What should I do?" Ryuuki finally said as he looked up, water dripping from his face.

Hyou Riou continued, "The way is......die with her."

The younger boy handed him a bottle of liquid, and said, "The substance inside will lead you to her. In other words," he paused, "it is poison."

"Shi Ryuuki, King of Saiunkoku, will you take the poison and follow her, or will you stay to be the good king you promised?" Hyou Riou bore into the empty eyes of the king, seeking for an answer. The answer he was looking for.

_  
Ryuu..._

Ryuuki took the bottle, flicked the lid, and gulped it all. The substance tasted like fire, burning up his body from within.

_  
Shuurei, I'm coming. You have something to tell me, don't you?_

He dropped the bottle as he writhed in pain, falling onto the ground in a loud thud.

_Happy......nineteenth birthday......_

Ryuuki lifted his lips, his smile decorated with tears and rain.

* * *

As Hyou Riou stared at the motionless body in front of him,he sighed.

"Is this what you wanted? By killing Shuurei, did you get what you want?"

Behind him, Jyuusan-hime dropped to the ground, and finally, broke into tears.

* * *

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Future

* * *

Chapter 3: Future

* * *

"Kei, Kei! Wake up!"

_Who......_

"SHI KEI! WAKE UP, NOW!"

Ryuuki slowly opened his eyes as the familiar voice continued to ring by his ears.

_That voice......it can't be......_

Ryuuki's eyes snapped open that instant he recognized that voice. A girl half knelt before him, her long flowy hair spilling onto the sides of his face as she bent over his head. Dangling from her neck, was an exquisite necklace of the shape of sakura......

Ryuki jerked up, trembling slightly as he carefully picked up strands of the dark black hair, before shocking the girl by pulling her into his embrace. Tears poured down his cheeks, not noticing the girl squirming uncomfortably in his arms, the flush of her face. As he buried his face into the girls hair, he chanted,

"Shuurei...Shuurei......"

"Kei! Stop that! Who is Shuurei?! I'm Miyu! KEI, STOP IT!" the girl pushed Ryuuki away a little too roughly, causing she herself to fall backwards also.

"Ouch!" the girl named Miyu uttered as she crashed onto the ground.

Ryuuki stared at the girl blankly, unable to digest what just happened, "Erm......Miyu? You're not Shuurei?" Then, he finally observed that the girl in front of him wore strange clothing, instead of the usual attire Shuurei always wore. Her eyes were filled with concern, black with a tinge of familiar, but clearly different.

Then, reality struck him, hard.

_How could I have forgotten? Shuurei is dead. She's not coming back. I'm......an idiot._

Ryuuki took a last sad, look at the girl, and darkness claimed him once more.

"Kei? KEI!!! Wha......Somebody call the Student President! His brother......"and the voice faded.

_  
That girl......is not Shuurei......She's not......but the sakura......  
_

_

* * *

_

Shi Sei was holding a council meeting when a girl barged into the Council Room.

"Sei-nii! Something happened to Kei! I don't know why but he......" Miyu stopped abruptly as she saw all eyes are on her. Slightly blushing, she coughed before reconstructing her sentence, "I mean, _President_. Your brother, Shi Kei, fainted in the garden just now......"

Before she could finish her sentence, Shi Sei was out of the Council Room.

"Haha......ha......" Miyu laughed lamely before she skidded out of the room, calling, "Sei-nii! Wait up!"

* * *

"The President really cares for his brother, huh?" Ran Shu, the Vice President, finally commented.

The treasurer, Ri Kou, nodded before returning to his papers. There were a lot of work to finish, and he did not have the extra time to worry about the brotherly relationships of the President.

* * *

Kou Miyu subconsciously clutched her arms as she lean against the window. Glancing over to the sleeping man on the single bed, she sighed.

"Shuurei......Shuurei......" tears slid out of Shi Kei's eyes as he repeats the name, again and again.

_Who......exactly is this 'Shuurei' ? Kei, what exactly is going on?_

However, other than chanting the name in his dreams, Shi Kei did not answer.

* * *

A Little Useful Information:

Hey guys, since this is a "time jump" story, I have decided to change the names of the characters. I figured that they can't have the same names as it will contradict with later chapters, but I retained the surnames. The list will be updated as the story goes on. So, here's the list of name changes, hope that helps! *^-^*

In This Chapter:

Kou Shuurei = Kou Miyu

Shi Ryuuki = Shi Kei

Shi Seiran = Shi Sei

Ran Shuuei = Ran Shu

Ri Kouyuu = Ri Kou

Another thing, I've changed all "Ryuki" to "Ryuuki". Hope people will like that spelling more......? ^-^ And about Jyuu-san hime, I will elaborate more later on, but this chapter is dedicated in explaining Ryuuki's arrival to the future. How he arrived? There's when Hyou Riou comes in. *^-^*

Until next time! ^-^

* * *

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons

* * *

Chapter 4: Reasons

* * *

**- Jyuu-san hime POV** -

I always thought that Shun will be the only one I loved. However, I was wrong.

I fell in love once again, this time, with a man called Shi Ryuuki. But, I also know that the one in his heart......

…_...is not me._

I know, Shuurei-chan is a far more suitable candidate for Ryuuki. She truly loves him, and he loves her back. Its a world I can't enter. A world without me.

But, I'm tired. I'm tired of being excluded, I'm tired of......him not looking at me.

I tried to act like I'm not hurt. I tried, I really tried! But I'm a woman too! I too want Ryuuki to look at me, me and me only.

But why? Why won't he? Why can't he see me?

However, deep down, I knew the answer. He can't see me because his eyes are for Shuurei. Only Kou Shuurei.

Jealousy burned me up from within, the bitterness so strong that I even shocked myself.

Was I......that possessive?

_Shuurei......if only you weren't there......_

**NO!** What am I thinking?! I'm not......no......maybe _I am._

_If Shuurei weren't there, Ryuuki will be mine. His eyes will be mine and mine alone._

Maybe, just maybe......_killing_ her may not be as difficult as it seems.

I......

"......you what?" a cold voice echoed.

I turned around immediately, only to see a silver haired boy standing behind me.

_How did he hear my thoughts?!_ _Is he enemy or......_

"Jyuu-san hime, I wonder if my help is needed?" the voice continued.

Under the moonlight, stood Hyou Riou.

_Allies._

I always thought that Shun will be the only one I loved. However, I was wrong.

I realized that I loved Ryuuki more.

* * *

**- Hyou Riou POV -**

"......you what?"

I emerged from behind the shadows, and immediately, she twirled. Her eyes were shocked, and deep down, I could almost see her killing intent.

Not only towards Shuurei, but also, me. I sighed.

Born in the Hyou clan, I fully understood what love means to women.

_The fiercest women can be tamed by love, yet the gentlest woman can become of direst cruelty, too for the sake of love._

Jyuu-san hime, was an excellent lady. Devoted, loyal, intelligent, beautiful......but too she's a woman.

Thus, I finally spoke.

"Jyuu-san hime, I wonder if my help is needed?"

The woman in front of me watched me with confusion, but the killing intent have already disappeared.

_She can be of use to seek my answer._

_

* * *

_

**- Jyuu-san hime POV -**

I didn't mean to......I didn't mean to......

_kill you too._

Faraway, thunder rumbled as rain fell.

I should have known. I should have known that compared to Shuurei, I'm too insignificant. I should have known that if Shuurei's no longer there, you won't be able to live on too.

Jyuu-san hime stared at the lifeless body dazedly.

_......No, I knew. I knew that you will follow if Shuurei left you behind.I just didn't want to admit the fact that you will never belong to me. _

I chose to believe that even without Shuurei, you could live with _me_.

_The arrow pierced through Shuurei's body, and blood gushed out from that fatal wound. She turned and saw me, not with anger, but with confusion, fear......and forgiveness._

I collapsed to the ground, and finally, broke into tears.

_And I......I gave her a second arrow. Just because Ryuuki was holding her. To Shuurei......to Shuurei-chan......I......!_

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed hysterically, tears brimming. Despite the blurred vision, I could still see Ryuuki's body curling in front of the grave. I murdered him.

_What have I done?!_

"Child, if there comes a time when you did something wrong, be brave and take responsibility."

_Take responsibility._

I slid out a knife from my sleeve, and in one clean cut, slashed my throat. Blood oozed out from the wound, soaking the already damp ground. I limply dropped to the floor. Instead of feeling scared, I was welcomed with calmness.

_Shuurei-chan, Ryuuki......I've come to take responsibility._

* * *

**- Hyou Riou POV -**

I gazed at the body of Jyuu-san hime. Silently in the pouring rain, I prayed.

Now all the guards are 'asleep', and nobody will be able to cross the barrier I've set up, its time for the next step.

* * *

Completed: 09/11/09 12 am

Edited: 10/11/09 8:22 am

* * *

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Yue

Chapter 5: Yue

* * *

"Ugh......" Shi Kei stirred from his bed, and struggled to open his moist eyes.

Sei immediately rushed to his brother's side. He scrutinized his brother, before helping Kei to sit up.

Kei struggled to keep the headache and nightmare out of his head. The blood, the arrows, the sakura......and that dying woman he held in his arms. He involuntarily shivered, and suddenly felt coldness on his face as the wind breezed past him. Was he crying?

Sei looked up at his brother worriedly, " Kei, are you alright? Look at me."

"Aniue......" Kei muttered before clamping his mouth with his hands. _Wha......_

Shi Sei raised an eyebrow. There's something off with Kei.

"Sei-nii, I think there's something really wrong with Kei. Before he fainted, he called me 'Shuurei' instead of 'Miyu'. Throughout his sleep, he kept crying and calling out that name over and again. Did he have a close friend called 'Shuurei' ?" Miyu questioned. No longer leaning on the window sill, she too came over Kei's bed.

"No, I'm alright, nii-san. Its just a headache. I don't feel so well." Ryuuki finally replied. Sei frowned as he placed a hand on Kei's forehead, "You don't have a fever, Kei."

"But I really feel weak. Like I just experienced something really dreadful." Ryuuki snapped his eyes shut as his nightmare replayed again in his mind.

"_SHUUREI!!!PLEASE!!!DON'T DIE!!!!!!" the voice now hysterical, choked by sobs and falling tears._

"_If you really want to go to her......" the younger boy sighed, "there is a way."_

Kei covered his ears, and trembled slightly as he knew what came next.

"_Ryu......"_

"NO!!!!!" Kei screamed as he saw the woman, covered in blood, again. His eyes flew open, blurry and unfocused.

"......ei! Wake up!" Sei rocked his brother, attempting to break Kei away from his horrible reminisce. Beside him, Miyu watched helplessly as Kei pointed his blank eyes at her and muttered that name again,

"Shuurei......"

_Stab._

Miyu stumbled back a few steps, turned, and ran for the door.

_I need to get away. _

* * *

In the corridor, Miyu bumped onto Hyou Yue, her classmate. Both of them fell onto the floor, scattering the books Yue was carrying.

"I..I'm sorry!" Miyu apologized as she quickly bent over and picked the books, handing the pile to the other girl. Yue stared at Miyu, whom tears dripped onto the floor.

"......Are you okay?" Yue asked.

_Blank eyes staring at her, muttering that name, "......Shuurei......"_

Miyu slumped, gazed at Yue who looked into her eyes, and finally broke down as she sobbed quietly into her knees. It hurts.

_Why...... am I crying? Why am I so sad......?It hurts so much.  
_

Hyou Yue allowed her attention to linger on Miyu for a moment longer, and picked up the remaining books. Calmly she stood up, and made her way to the library. She did not even look back at the sobbing girl by the corridor, burying her head into her knees, a hand clutching at her heart.

Now that Shi Kei seemed to remember, she wondered when will Kou Miyu finally realize what exactly happened in that fateful night two hundred years ago.

_And then_, she thought, _it will be my turn to step in._

_

* * *

  
_

Shi Kei was bewildered as his childhood friend, Kou Miyu, had ignored him the most of the day. He knew that he had done wrong to call Miyu 'Shuurei', but he found himself doing it uncontrollably. He berated himself for that, slightly sensing that he had hurt Miyu already.

Thus, he was at the high school section, waiting for the girl to come out. His previous lesson had ended early, thus he had a longer break time. He needed to apologize to Miyu, fast.

Among the students streaming out of the entrance, he managed to catch a glimpse of the person he was waiting for. "Miyu!" he shouted as he made his way towards the girl.

Miyu, however, ignored him and turned to the opposite direction.

_She's still angry. _Kei thought as he caught up with the girl.

Kei caught Miyu's arm and the girl struggled to swing her arm away from his grip. Failing in her attempt, she fell stubbornly silent, refusing to acknowledge Kei's presence.

_Ignoring me, again._

Kei sighed. "Miyu......"

Miyu refused to answer.

"Miyu!" Kei clutched both her arms, swinging her to face him. _What was she so angry about?!_

"Oh, so I'm Miyu now huh? Decided that you're not going to mistake me for another woman?" Miyu said coldly.

"Sigh...I didn't know that it will make you this angry. I'm sorry." Kei apologized.

Miyu's features softened. Gathering her courage, she finally asked, "......who is Shuurei?"

Kei blinked. "Huh?"

"The girl you kept calling out in your dreams! You even cried!" Miyu added bitterly, "You even called me her name."

"She was a girl I kept dreaming about. I kept having this dream that she died in my arms," Kei answered, looking a little sad.

"Oh......I'm sorry." Miyu lowered her head. She didn't know.

Then, the bell rang. Kei let go of Miyu's arms, and smiled to her, " So am I forgiven?"

Miyu smirked, and swung to back-face Kei. "No, Kei. How can it be this easy?"

But Kei knew that it wasn't true. His thoughts were confirmed as Miyu said, "I want ten ice creams when we go home together, _today_."

He chuckled, and replied, "Sure. See you later." And he turned to walk back to the university division at the other side of the school compound. Good thing that the kindergarten division, elementary school division, middle and high school division, and the collage division were connected.

As for now, he had a history lesson to catch.

* * *

Addition to namelist:

Hyou Riou = Hyou Yue

Yay! I made Riou a girl! *^-^* Haha.

Currently working on the next chapter......will be up by Wednesday......I think. ^-^

* * *

ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY.


	6. Chapter 6: History

Chapter 6 : History

* * *

Shi Kei would have fallen asleep during History classes if a really familiar name have not popped out.

"About two hundred years ago, a woman became the first female official to help govern the country. She was sixteen years old at that time, and was placed third in the examinations......" the History teacher clicked on her laptop, and a portrait of a beautiful woman appeared on the screen. Shi Kei almost felt his breath stop.

"Shuurei......" he spoke before he could stop himself.

The history teacher looked surprised. "Yes, Shi Kei, her name is Kou Shuurei. Glad to know that you do know a bit about our history." Then she added, " and try not to fall asleep this time."

Shi Kei ignored the snide remarks of the teacher, instead he focused on the image. No doubt she's the one in his dreams......

_She......looked like Miyu......_

Kei gasped. _That's why I kept mistaking Miyu for her!_

The teacher decided to walk away from Kei's seat, and continued, "She did many great things for the king at that time, Shi Ryuuki. It was believed that they were acquainted, or even lovers before Kou Shuurei entered as an official. Thus, there were a lot of rumors that said that the king was biased towards the female official. However, these rumors were extinguished when the king suspended Kou Shuurei's appointment two years later. Reduced her into a useless official as she took all the responsibilities upon herself, due to the epidemic incident around that time. Being the only female official, she was the easiest scapegoat and the fastest way to end arguments."

Kei filched. _Why does all these sound so familiar?_

" Then, there was the 'Red Clan Rebellion'. As their leader, Kou Reishin and his adopted son, Ri Kouyuu, were threatened of suspension, the entire Kou Clan refused to attend court, efficiently shut down the major workings of the central city, Kiyo. Fortunately, Kou Shuurei's father, Kou Shouka, quickly assumed the role of leadership and pledged absolute loyalty to the king of that time. Kou Shuurei, was also promoted as a concubine, as a direct line of Kou Clan would be needed."

Kei felt a pang in his heart. _He knew all these._

"Kou Shuurei accepted the appointment as a concubine, but however, requested that the Lady of the back palace, Ran Jyuu-san hime, to be promoted as well." the teacher clicked on her laptop again, and the image changed into a woman in simple and neat clothing.

"It was unfortunate that Concubine Kou was assassinated two months after her promotion. She suffered two arrows, one in her back, and another in her heart. She died on the spot. But the catch is, there were no guards to protect the garden she was killed in. It was a planned murder by someone _in_ the palace, but that someone was never found."

_Gathering the last breath she had, a strained voice finally made its way out, "Ryu..."_

"A week later, the king, Shi Ryuuki, was found to be poisoned to death in front of Kou Shuurei's grave. A few feet further, lied the corpse of the other concubine, Ran Jyuu-san hime. It appears that she committed suicide from the position of her wound and the fact that the weapon was on her hands. But who knows, this might just be part of a cleverly planned assassination to kill the royalty."

The transferee, Ran Aoi, paled as the teacher continued to recite the textbook. On the notebook, her pen was scribbling something that flashed in her mind,

_Take responsibility._

"During the days where there was no king, hell ensued. There were a vigorous fighting over the throne, as to who will be the rightful heir as the young king left no children behind. Other countries also waged war as Saiunkoku was now vulnerable. The greatest drought and famine in history also occurred at the same period, causing the people of that era of immense suffering. In that six months alone, ten thousands of people died due to poverty and the fight of power. That period was referred as to the ' Period of Darkness'. Even till half a year later, the new emperor ascended the throne, the after effects of the power struggle was still evident."

Shi Kei suddenly banged his table, stood up with force, and stomped out of the classroom. The history teacher was startled,"Wha...Shi Kei! Stand right there! Its lesson time and......" and trailed off.

* * *

Kei ran towards the garden, desperately finding the sakura tree that always calmed him down.

_There! _

Kei stumped and crashed onto the ground, his back on the tree trunk. Raw memories were tearing her head apart, with the headache that started since yesterday......

" _Haha. Actually I only need a few petals, but this branch is fine." _

"_There are things that no matter how much commoners try, commoners can't do. These are the duty of the King. If even the king slacks in these duties, who will do them? What will become of us commoners?!"_

"_Ryuuki......promise me that you'll be a good king."_

" _I......promise that I'll be back. And I'll cook vegetable dishes of the Sa Province, so wait for me."_

"_I want to be by your side, Ryuuki, but what I want to do is not just telling stories or playing the Erhu for you. I want to be able to help when you need me, stand by your side when trouble strikes."_

"_I must go. I'm not the Kou Shuurei two years ago already. Now that I have the power, I must do whatever I can."_

"_Okay. Until the sakura blooms."_

"_......If you want to take me in as a concubine, you must take Jyuu-san hime too."_

"_Ryuuki......I......Argh!! Never mind."_

"_Ryu......"_

Tears strolled down Kei's cheeks again, as he finally remembered what he had forgotten long long ago. What have he done?! He......

" _In that six months alone, ten thousands of people died due to poverty and the fight of power. That period was referred as to the ' Period of Darkness'. Even till half a year later, the new emperor ascended the throne, the after effects of the power struggle was still evident."_

He......made a selfish choice. He chose to escape reality instead of facing Shuurei's death. he abandoned his promise, the remainder of what shared between him and Shuurei. His people.

"_Ryuuki......promise me that you'll be a good king."_

"I'm sorry, Shuurei...I'm sorry...I'm not a good king...I'm just a coward......I'm sorry......" Kei sobbed.

_Is there anything he could do? Anything he could do to repair what he had caused?! _

If only......he could start all over again......

* * *

Ran Aoi saw the boy that stomped out of the class now sobbing in the garden. She felt her heart shatter as the tears dripped from that boy's face. Suddenly, a burning sensation was felt on her neck. She dropped her files, and clutched on her neck tightly. She had not felt this sensation for a long time. The last time was when she was seven, when she accidentally pushed a kid off the stairs. That time, she also felt this sensation. The feeling to jump down the stairs as well. She almost did, but was pulled back by her childhood friend, Hyou Yue, who quickly called a teacher and bandaged the injured boy. Her eyes blurred, and suddenly, saw herself in a unfamiliar place, a unfamiliar scene......

_The arrow pierced through the body of the other woman, the woman she hated so much. Blood gushed out from that fatal wound. She turned and saw me, not with anger, but with confusion, fear......and forgiveness._ _I did not understand, so I chose to ignore. Slowly, I pulled the bow in my hand to the fullest, and......"_

"Aoi!" Hyou Yue's voice snapped Ran Aoi back to reality.

"Wha......Yue-chan......" a sob escaped, and Aoi pulled herself into Yue's embrace. "I thought I did something horrible just now......"

"Its alright......Aoi, you should get some rest. Lets go to the nurse office, okay?"

Ran Aoi followed her friend to the nurse office, her head hung low. Thus, she did not see the calculating look on Hyou Yue's face on their way.

Ran Shu stared at the leaving pair, sensing something amiss. The expression of her sister's childhood friend not missed his sharp eyes. He wondered the reason his sister was crying, but he had to attend the club meeting soon.

He struggled for a while, and decided to follow them. However, he was stopped by Shi Sei and Ri Kou, who were on their way to the council room.

"Shu, why are you just standing there? The meeting's starting." said the President, Shi Sei. Ri Kou nodded at him, signaling him to catch up.

"Right there!" he replied curtly, before tearing his eyes off the duo.

"Maybe I'll check with her later." he thought before he left, catching up with his best friends.

* * *

Later that night.

Knock knock.

Knock knock knock.

Knock knock knock knock.

Shi Kei rubbed his sore eyes as he twisted the doorknob. The door creaked open, and he saw Miyu standing outside in the cold rain, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Miyu? What's wrong?!" Kei asked as he pulled the trembling girl into his house. He slammed the door behind him, and made his way towards his room to get a towel……

……and stopped on his tracks as Miyu clutched his hand.

"Miyu?" he asked carefully.

Miyu shook her head, and wrapped her arms around Kei's warm back,

"No, I'm not Miyu...I'm Shuurei, Ryuuki……"

* * *

Addition to the list:

Ran Jyuu-san hime = Ran Aoi ^-^

I've made a little changes to this chapter, it's to bridge it to the next chapter as I got writers block when I ended it abruptly last time. So I'm finally coming back to this story, I apologize for the really, really, really late update! *begs for forgiveness*


	7. Chapter 7: Bewilderment

Chapter 7 : Bewilderment

* * *

Author's note: I'm back to repay my debts!^^

* * *

In Ryuuki's home.

"...Shu..Shuurei?"Kei uttered with disbelief.

She had the same appearance as Miyu, the same hair, the same eyes, but...

A different aura.

Shuurei's aura.

He squeezed her tightly into his chest, as if confirming that she is_ real_.

-Shuurei!

* * *

Several hours ago.

"Miyu."

"I want you to come with me."

Miyu followed Hyou Yue to the school garden, up till the blooming sakura tree.

"Do you remember anything about this tree?"Yue asked.

Miyu felt a pang in her heart, but insisted, "No."

Yue hid her disappointment as she lidded her , she turned to leave.

"Wa...Wait!"Miyu caught her by her arm, "Why did you bring me here?"

Yue met her eyes.

It was a pair of beautiful eyes. Such determination. Such bravery.

Maybe, she could trust her.

"If you should ever remember..."Yue started, "Please do remember my name."

"Yue?"

"My name is Hyou you happen to remember me, please do me a favour."

Icy blue eyes met with warm brown ones.

"Please...find out who killed me."

* * *

In the Hyou Mansion.

"Riou."

Yue stopped at her tracks.

"Otou-sama."

"You're being wilful again."

"Hai, Otou-sama."

* * *

Miyu never liked the sakura tree.

She never went near it unless it was necessary. Like waking Kei up. The tree emmited an atmosphere that woke up unpleasant memories.

She never told anyone that she started having flashbacks of her past ever since she first approached the tree. Was it when she was eight or nine?Feelings so heavy and grieved that she passed out almost right away.

Miyu clutched onto her necklace.

It was her family heirloom. Miraculously, it worked like an amulet and she stopped having the flashbacks whenever she wore it.

But...she is old enough now.

She is no longer the young child who would cry and cry at the sight of blood. She is now a brave, fine lady.

So, she took down the necklace and touched the tree.


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos

Chapter 8 : Chaos

* * *

There was a sudden gush of light, and when Miyu opened her eyes, she could not believe what she saw.

She was standing under the sakura tree, but the tree is in the palace.

She knew that it was a palace, because there were guards standing all around, and people walking all around in ancient attire.

She herself was dressed in the concubine attire.

"Shuurei sama, it's time for tea."Kourin bowed respectfully.

Kourin, now a mother of a pair of twins, had matured into a beautiful mother. She chose to stay by the side of Shuurei because...it was only right that she stayed by her side.

"Shuurei!"a voice came from behind her and Miyu instinctively turned, banging right into the man's embrace.

"K..."Miyu blushed, "Ryuuki?"

* * *

Shuurei...Miyu...Shuurei...Miyu...Miyu!

"I'm not Ryuuki,"Kei suddenly pushed Shuurei away.

I know. It's just that I missed him so much.

"But I am Shuurei."

Calmness returned.

Chaos ensued.

* * *

Miyu found almost no difficulty in recognising the people all around her.

Sei-nii came to see her. She quickly found out his name was Seiran.

Student councillors Ri Kou and Ran Shu was in fact the royal councillors of Saiunkoku, Ri Kouyuu and Ran Shuuei.

Ryuuki's other concubine was Aoi chan.

And as for Yue...

"Shuurei sama," Kourin inquired, "Hyou sama requested to see you."

Please, if you remember who I am, find out who was the one who killed me.

* * *

Shuurei dried herself and changed into some dry clothes.

"But why are you here?Where is Miyu?" Kei blurted.

Shuurei sighed.

"I have no idea either. I was standing in front of Ryuuki's grave, and suddenly there was a bright light..."

Kei's eyes widened.

"You mean you were standing in front of King Ryuuki's grave?That's impossible! _You _died before King Ryuuki!"

"I should have. But..."Sadness filled the brown orbs, "that person wasn't me."

* * *

"Hyou Riou pays his respects to Royal Concubine Kou."

"...Riou?"

In front of Miyu knelt a teen that was actually the advisor of the King.

"Kou sama. I have important news for you."

* * *

Yards away, a woman saw the teen enter the Royal Concubine's quarters.

She clutched her fists till her knuckles were white.

Traitor.


End file.
